The purpose of this study is to characterize the clinical features of the oropharyngeal and upper gastrointestinal dysfunction of girls with Rett Syndrome. The hypothesis is that oromotor and gastrointestinal dysfunction will show a direct relationship with poor nutritional status and reduced dietary intakes.